


Midnight Snack or Pregnancy Cravings

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [18]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Casual Vore, Digestion, F/F, Female Pred, Female Prey, Multi, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, implied reformation, male prey mentioned, mother vore mentioned, multiple prey, nonfatal vore, pred prey, pregnant pred, safe vore, sibling vore mentioned, sleepy prey, stuffed prey, teenage pred, teenage prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yvette is still a growing girl, and now she's eating for two. When she wakes hungry up at night, her best friend volounteers as a snack, but it's not enough.Or, a pregnant  teen eats two teenage girls, one of whom is full of her own digesting prey.Multiple prey soft oral vore with digestion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverkitsunepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitsunepup/gifts).



> This is meant as PWP but the who's who probably won't make sense without reading "Mummy's Hungry Tummy" and "Tasty Teen Mum".  
> Fourth instalment in the Perseverance series, though it focuses on Yvette.

"Hey, Alice", whispers Yvette. She's curled up on a folding bed in her best friend's room. She is five six, curvy and blonde, with D-cup breasts and a small pregnant belly.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, you can eat me." Alice crawls out of her bed, turns on the nightlight and walks over to Yvette's. She's five three, slender and tiny and also blonde. She's wearing a tiny pair of dark blue panties and a washed-out white A-line too small even for her. As she slips out of them she reveals small round breasts, a tiny waist and small patch of blonde hair over her pussy.

Yvette sits on the side of the bed, naked and opens her mouth. Alice stuffs her hands in willingly, sliding them deep into the hot, unresisting throat of her friend, her head following into Yvette's maw. The young predator moans with delight at the taste and gulps, dragging the smaller blonde deep inside her gullet.

Neither Alice's small breasts nor narrow shoulders pose much of an obstacle to Yvette's hungry throat. She can feel the smaller girl slipping down her esophagus with ease, her smooth descent eased by ample mucus and propelled by powerful peristaltic contractions.

Alice for her part is ecstatic. The tight, hot, slippery tube squeezes and massages her flesh perfectly, the rapid descent reminds her of a water slide but a lot more pleasurable. As her small stiff nipples rub against the slightly wrinkled mucus membrane, she feels jolts of pleasure lighting up her wet pussy.

All too soon for both sides, Alice's feet vanish into Yvette's mouth and her head pops into the pred 's stomach. Yvette's belly expands and shakes as a whole young woman, naked and slimy, wriggles into it, twisting to get comfortable in the pool of mucus and digestive juices. In a scarce couple of minutes it goes from the size of a football to person-sized and shaped.

"Ugh, Alice, you taste delicious. And you feel so good wriggling inside me. But, uh, I'm still hungry. Is there anyone else I can eat?"

Alice thinks fast.

"Jack hates vore. Twins are in Mum. And Jane ate Timmy... That's it! You can eat Jane if you don't mind a big full stomach on your meal."

Yvette walks over to the wardrobe and pulls on a pink bathrobe. It's Perseverance's old one, accommodating a vore gut up to 3 people. Then, she tiptoes across the hall to her meal's sister's room and slips inside. Jane 's deeply asleep on her bed, curled up on her side. The ginger 17-year-old's nightdress has ridden up, barely covering her breasts and her blanket has slipped down, exposing her belly. It's person-sized, round and soft in a way that shows her digestive tract has already managed to liquefy its occupant and turn him into a thick, nutritious soup. It moves with the pred's steady breath, its sloshes, gurgles and groans echoing in the night without disturbing the girl's slumber.

"Hey, hey, wake up."

"Whaddya want?"

"I'm hungry. Can I eat you?"

"Mmm sure. Just lemme sleep."

Yvette drags the nightdress over her prey's head and kneels beside the bed. Wasting no time, she lifts Jane 's head off the pillow and stretches her jaw impossibly wide to engulf it. She swallows, guiding her prey's body with her hands as her powerful esophagus drags it inside. She watches as Jane gradually disappears inside her, mesmerized by the huge belly drawing closer. As it reaches her lips she laps at it with her tongue, trying to coat it with as much slippery saliva as possible. As the huge stomach enters it, her mouth gradually stretches impossibly wide, muscles aching dully from the strain. Still, it's one of her best meals ever. The chubby boy digested inside Jane gives her belly a rich, creamy flavor that contrasts perfectly with her own spicy, lean flesh.

Yvette moans around her stuffed, sleepy prey, so overwhelmed with delight at the taste she barely notices the stretch of her esophagus or the giant bulge in her neck as the giant soft gut of her willing meal is swallowed. As Jane' s large belly pops into it, Yvette's own stomach expands rapidly, ballooning outwards to over double its previous size. Alice, lying in a pool of digestive juices at the bottom, is all but squashed by her bigger sister and her huge vore gut. She wriggles to get comfortable, prompting a moan of pleasure and a powerful belch from her pred.

Yvette cannot help the rush of pleasure she gets from two live people moving around inside her. She can not only feel the girls' movements but also see them though the skin of her oversize gut. Her bathrobe has fallen open, her D-cup breasts and the large, lumpy, squirming orb of her tummy on full display. Not bothering to tie it, she sneaks back to Alice's room and lies down, listening to the gurgles and groans of her belly as she falls asleep.

Inside, the two nude, slimy girls curl up together, cuddling each other and Jane 's man-sized pillowy belly, and doze off, waiting for their predator's powerful digestive tract to break down and absorb their bodies.

 

 


End file.
